Normal Life
by KissThis
Summary: AU. With no pre-ordained destiny what's left for them? High School of course! In a school of magic everyone is invited. All of your favorite villains and superheroes are together in one building. Anything can happen from "gangs", homecoming queen fiascoes


Title: Normal Life

Chapter One: Day One

Author(s): KissThis & PlutoTime

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, but the plot so DON'T sue.

Summary: AU. With no pre-ordained destiny what's left for them? High School of course! In a school of magic everyone is invited. All of your favorite villains and superheroes are together in one building. Anything can happen from "gangs", homecoming queen fiascoes, and much more.

A/N: PlutoTime and I are writing this during class becauseschool is extremely boring. Basically everything is going to be written in a notebook and passes in between periods. We may have time to fine-tune the chapters before we put them up, but most likely we're too lazy.

****

PlutoTime: Yup Yup!

*****

Usagi Tsukino, a 16-year-old sophomore at Karuyaka Seishun - School for the Wealthy and Talented, was already heading out the door when her ride pulled up. Her school uniform was white with a navy skirt and collar. A golden winged brooch decorated the silver bow across her chest.

She threw her school briefcase in the back seat of the orange Lamborghini Diablo of her breast friend, Minako Aino, and climbed in. As the car pulled away from the curb, Usagi checked her appearance in the mirror. Her perfectly straight blonde hair had been cut to her waist during the summer and the front was currently pulled back into a crescent-shaped barrette. 

If anything, Minako was Usagi's identical twin. Only if you looked closer could you tell that Minako's hair was a tad darker - her eyes a shade lighter than Usagi's deep blue ones.

Those twin pairs of eyes were both hidden by matching Armani sunglasses as Minako sped down the road. Usagi switched on the radio and grinned as **50 Cent** came on singing "_In da club_".

Minako shifted in her seat and straightened out the skirt of her uniform. Her own blond hair had been recently permed into tight corkscrew curls and cut to her shoulders during her latest trip to the spa.

Karuyaka Seishun School for the Wealthy and Talented loomed up in front of them and the two were town between anticipation and mild depression. The summer had been a blast, but now they were back to school. Even as freshmen they had wowed the upper classmen with their beauty, confidence, and of course; their sparkling personalities.

Minako grinned at her as she parked her car. She pulled down her sunglasses and gave her friend a wink.

"Let's kick some ass."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Students of all classes milled together in groups as they received their respective schedules. Usagi found hers right away and went to help Minako, who was struggling to find her amidst the throng of other students with the last names of "A".

"Usa! Mina-chan!"

The blondes retrieved Minako's schedule and shoved their way out of the crowd and right into Makoto Kino. The tall brunette laughed and steadied them by grabbing both of their hands and promptly dragging them over to the fountain located in the middle of the entrance hall.

Two other girls were already seated there. Rei Hino was the raven-haired Shinto Priestess of the local temple. She and Usagi had known each other since elementary school and used to be neighbors. Her onyx hair was currently pulled in a messy, but still sexy, ponytail on top of her head. As the trio sat down around her she lifted her violet eyes from her schedule.

"Hey guys! Ready to compare schedules?"

Ami Mizuno also looked up from her schedules as Rei spoke. Her marine blue eyes matched her hair that she had finally grown out long enough to put up into two braids on either side of her rounded face.

Meanwhile, the main doors opened again and banged against the walls, sufficiently grabbing everyone's attention.

"Who...are they?" Ami whispered.

'Ami-baka!" Rei exclaimed, "That's Chiba Mamoru! Only _the_ hottest senior in all of Karuyaka Seishun!"

They watched as he sauntered slowly past, followed by the rest of his "group". All four of them were definitely above average in appearance - not to mention being exceedingly rich - even for such a wealthy school.

"And that's Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite..." Makoto sighed, "He looks like my old senpai!"

The group gave a collective sigh and turned away from the group of "Generals" as they were called. They had almost finished collaborating their schedules when Usagi was hugged from behind.

"Did you miss me, Odango-Atama?"

Usagi gave Seiya Kou a mock glare as he pulled away. "First off - how can I miss you if you won't go away?"

The group winced, "Ouch." Rei commented sarcastically.

"And second I don't see why you still call me that." She insisted, "I haven't had Odango's for years..."

Seiya laughed and tugged impishly on a lock of blond hair before sitting down atop the cold marble of the fountain. He was soon joined by his brothers, Yaten and Taiki. They each sported long ponytails of different colors. Seiya: black, Yaten: White, and Taiki: Chestnut.

"How was your summer?" Taiki asked socially as Rei confiscated the trio's schedules. He leaned over and kissed Ami on the cheek and took a standing place behind her. "Any couples gossip, Usagi?"

Usagi beamed. This was _her_ area of expertise. "Well...you and Ami _finally_ got together," Ami and Taiki blushed. "Minako and Yaten are officially _unofficially_ dating." Usagi ignored their glares and went on, "And I have it on good sources that Demando is courting one of the Ayakashi sisters."

The girls present found this juicy piece of gossip extremely fascinating whereas the men just rolled their eyes.

"What about you?" Makoto asked; her emerald eyes glinting with curiosity. The bell rang and the group started gathering their things together.

"What about me, Mako?" She brushed her hair over her back and slid her purse onto her shoulder.

"Any love interest in your life?" This grabbed the interest of the rest of the group - especially Seiya; which everyone, save Usagi, seemed to notice.

Usagi made a face and grabbed her books.

"What about you and Seiya-kun?" Minako popped in.

Usagi looked at Seiya for a moment and then giggled. Seiya followed her example, after a moment of hesitation, and gave a weak laugh. When it became obvious that they were still waiting for an answer Usagi rolled her eyes.

"We're just friends. Really." She insisted, "Now come on or we'll be late for our first class"

The group had to agree and they hurriedly shoved all their stuff together. Their periods and classes had been blocked into two alternating days. Today was their civilian class, which left Usagi with Chemistry first thing in the morning. Alternatively, tomorrow would be their classes pertaining to magic such as Weaponry, Astrology, Magical Defense, and other classes designed for the school of "talented" children.

Yaten and Makoto followed her as the group split up. Together the trio managed to make it to their Chem. Class without losing anyone in the crowds of roaming students. She and Makoto both shared a lab table together in the back, but that left Yaten as the odd-man out. It seemed that everyone else had partnered off when Akane Karasuma strode in through the door only seconds before the second bell rang.

Usagi watched as Akane scanned the room for a familiar face. Chuuko and Reiko shrugged apologetically at their friend from their shared table.

"Miss...er..." The teacher faltered a moment.

"Karasuma," Akane growled.

"Miss Karasuma, please take a seat."

The auburn haired sophomore slinked over to Yaten's table, which was diagonal to Usagi's & Makoto's. She flopped down into it heavily and without even looking at Yaten dropped her books on the desk & proceeded to take up over half of the table.

Sure...Akane _could_ be nice...if she wanted to. But that was rare. She had a temper as short as her middle finger, which, in fact, was waved around quite often. Usagi sent him a sympathetic look, but was quickly brought to attention when Miss Keara-sensei, their teacher, whacked her ruler smartly over her desk.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was right before they were dismissed for lunch when the announcement came. Usagi was in Modern Japanese talking with others that had already finished their homework; including Rei, Ann Seijuurou, and a quiet girl named Mnemosyne Nasake, who hung out with Akane in a group called the "Animamates". The voice over the intercom announced that there would be a "back-to-school" dance held that Friday.

And at that dance, there would be a second announcement discussing the upcoming events such as 'class president' and runnings for 'Homecoming King & Queen'.

The message ended abruptly as the bell ran three times signifying it was time for lunch. The entire school was chattering loudly and excitedly throughout the hallways and was only rising in volume as the entire student population struggled to be heard over one another.

Walking down the hallway, Usagi could hear people chattering about the news. Of course all the seniors knew that homecoming week would be their chance to ruin the new lives of freshmen and sophomores. Usagi and her friends would be ready this year.

Thinking about the new, she bumped right into the back of Mamoru.

Stumbling a bit before she regained her balance, Mamoru turned around seeing the young sophomore girl staring up at him. And of course it was not right to see a wealthy senior with a lower wealthy sophomore.

"Why don' you make yourself useful and walk away?" Mamoru glared.

Usagi frowned. She didn't care for mean people. Nonetheless, she moved on, walking past the younger freshmen heading to class. Walking into the cafeteria, also known as "the pit" because of its structure, she headed towards her recognizable friends.

"Ohayo Usagi! How was Chem.?" Minako asked.

"Chem. was just fine, but it's going to be a long year for Yaten...he got paired with Akane."

When everyone was sitting down their table chatted about the announcements that were announced before lunch.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Rei looked over at Usagi.

"I don't know...maybe..."

She was cut off by Seiya, "Well as a matter of fact, I was going to ask _Usagi_ to go with me."

"I don't think I asked you, Seiya-baka! My question was for Usagi." Rei glared.

Seiya flashed a charming smile, "I know. Just thought you wanted to know."

Usagi just blushed as Seiya went to throw his things away. But she wasn't even sure whom she should go with.

"Well, I'm going with Taiki! He just asked me after class!" Ami blurted out as she blushed.

And with that, the bell rang for their final class of the day, P.E. This was the class the underclassmen hated because it was shared with the seniors. Freshmen were with some juniors, and in the largest group the sophomores were with the rest of the juniors and the seniors.

Groaning at the thought of seniors, she made her way to the women's locker room. Not watching where she was going she nudged into the back of Tellulu, one of the most popular seniors, and not the one to mess with.

"Geesh, you are such a klutz, Usagi! I can't believe you're going to be in my P.E. class for the rest of the year!" Tellulu growled as she fixed her hair.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Usagi said.

"That's right - you _weren't_." --Tellulu.

Usagi stammered out another apology and ducked into the locker room. Usagi was immediately glad that all of the sophomores had the class together as she made a beeline towards the far corner where her friends were already changing into their P.E. uniforms.

They took the five minutes they had to change to talk about how their afternoon classes had gone. When the bell rang, signifying it was time for the class to start, the women's locker room gave a collective groan.

There were a few girls, however, who were actually looking forward to an entire period of physical exertion. Minako and Makoto were debating on which sport unit would be first and were soon joined, in the large gym, by Seiya who insisted that football had to be first. Akane, who looked in a much better mood since Chemistry, was stretching her arms over her head and chatting about softball with her friend Kitty Bell.

Usagi passed by Haruka Ten'ou who was moping about not having a racecar unit, or even a track one for that matter. Karaberas and Saffiru just rolled their eyes and agreed with her sympathetically. Usagi turned around and started walking backwards so she could face to juniors.

"I heard it was going to be _dodgeball_, Ten'ou-san." She said sweetly, in hopes of cheering up the older girl.

Haruka thought about that for a moment and then her face broke into a grin, "That'll work..." Usagi smiled sweetly and jogged over to her group.

She entered the conversation just in time to hear Rei complaining about the blue shirts and silver shorts that made up their P.E. uniforms and how they did nothing for her ashen complexion and coal black hair. She didn't get a chance to comment because at that time their teacher made his way to the center of the gym.

"There isn't going to be any going over of rules, or any general lazing about." He (Mr. Yaamahi) barked, "The game's dodgeball. Divide yourselves up quickly and get started.

Galaxia and Demando became the self-appointed captains of each team. Galaxia went first and claimed Mamoru, giving Demando Kunzite. Then Galaxia and Mamoru grouped together and finally decided on Nephrite. Soon all that was left were the sophomores, except for Makoto and Minako who had been picked within the Juniors and were placed on separate teams.

"We'll take Tsukino," Haruka called out.

Usagi looked up in surprise as her name was called. Sure - she didn't _suck_ at the game, but she hardly thought she would have been the first of the sophomores called. Lethe Nasake pushed her forward and she stumbled a few steps before jogging towards her team.

Haruka patted her on the back before jerking her thumb in Makoto's direction. "She said you were fast." Makoto grinned at her friend. "We've got enough people who can aim and throw, but most of 'em couldn't dodge or steal a ball if their life depended on it."

Usagi's accompanying blush made Haruka laugh-out-loud. "You're a cut kid, Koneko." She chuckled before returning to picking out more team members.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Come one, Usagi!" Minako taunted from the other side, "Get out of your corner!"

"Stop yelling, and play" Usagi yelled back.

Minako was silent for a moment while she dodged a foam ball and launched another at Mimete's turned back. The senior gave a wail and slumped off to the "out" wall.

"I dare you!" Minako hollered.

That got her. Usagi smirked and pushed off the wall. The seniors and juniors watched in confusion as an under classman pushed her way up to the front.

Looking towards the centerline that separated the two teams she spied two balls resting near it where no one had been able to reach. Some snorted as the blonde dropped into a crouch, but the smirks would soon be wiped off their faces.

"Routine 2!" Minako called out and several of the other sophomores (her friends) nodded in acknowledgement. Usagi stretched out one leg slowly, but drew it back as Minako slammed a ball into the floor where her foot had been only a moment before.

She stuck out her leg again and used it to push herself into the air, just as another foam ball hit her previous position. The team didn't even see Rei until she was beneath Usagi using her hands to act as a sort-of push-off block for Usagi.

Usagi landed herself right before the line in a perfectly straight handstand.

As Minako launched another grounder at her supporting hands, Usagi swung and arm to the right and the ball whizzed by right beneath her head.

While everyone else was standing shell-shocked as Minako kept firing the balls at Usagi, with Makoto and Rei calling out commands to their teammate, Tellulu was getting annoyed.

She snatched a ball from a shy sophomore with a growl and chucked it straight at Usagi's inverted body.

"Spread split!" Makoto called out.

Still balanced on one hand, Usagi's legs fell outwards in a perfect split letting the ball pass safely over her. Falling into a duck-and-roll maneuver Usagi snatched the two balls in each hand and was back on her feet. The other team launched balls at her and she deflected two with her own balls. A third one forced her to bend all the way backward, Matrix style.

Then with a "Perfect 10" backflip and several backpedals she was back to being surrounded by her team.

"6 years of gymnastics." She said innocently.

She handed a ball to Galaxia, who numbly took it. Rather than letting go, Usagi pulled the still shocked Senior closer just as another dodge ball sailed by where the girl had been only a fraction of a second earlier.

Minako frowned as her ball missed its target. Looking who was still in was Usagi, Galaxia, and Mamoru form the enemies' side and Demand, Kunzite, and herself. Figuring they had a strong team to at least get someone out, a ball wen right past her face and hit the ground near her.

Looking up, she saw Mamoru smirking back at her. Giving him a dirty look she launched one at his stomach. Reacting, his hands came from her back showing a concealed ball. Just in time he blocked Mina's ball with his own.

Taking her attention off of Mamoru since he could do no harm, she did a duck-and-cover move grabbing a ball. Standing up she launched it at the person who was paying the least bit of attention. Galaxia.

Galaxia got hit straight on her stomach. Falling backwards from the blow, she stood up and made her way towards the "out" wall. Smiling happily, Usagi gave her a look.

"One down, two more Usagi!" Minako taunted from the other side.

"You haven't seen the end of this yet!" --Usagi.

"Oh, it's over!" Minako said launching a ball at Usagi, but she ducked.

Coming back, she threw one at the lower leg of Demando, for which he had no idea was coming. Moving to the wall with rest of the team he sat down a watched.

Now down to two-vs.-two, it was a showdown. Both teams had one of each sex on the field.

Kunzite launched a ball at Mamoru's feet while Mamoru launched one at Kunzite's chest. Both hitting at the same time, the teacher nodded as they moved to their separate walls.

The "out" teammates cheered, hooted, and hollered for their respective teams. Usagi sent another ball whizzing in Minako's direction, but the blonde was already ducking and rolling out of the way. Jumping to her feet, Minako spun around and threw two foam balls at Usagi.

This went on for several more minutes before the students managed to cajole the teacher into stepping the game up a level.

"No boundaries!" Mr. Yaamahi bellowed.

Minako let out a whoop of excitement and bounded forward. Usagi began to throw balls even as she started backpedaling. Minako arched her back as a hot pink blur grazed past her stomach and blocked another two with ball in her hand.

The blonde grinned as she swiftly backed Usagi into a corner. Usagi tensed as Minako chucked a ball straight at her. Leaping up Usagi wedged herself in the corner of the perpendicular walls just as the green ball thudded against the wall between her spread legs.

Pushing off the wall, Usagi flipped over the head of her friend and snatched up one of the many scattered, foam dodge balls from the tiled floor. Minako whirled around just in time to see Usagi's arm draw back.

Executing a clever "duck-and-roll", Minako rolled between Usagi's legs and popped up on the other side. The ball, intended for Minako, slammed violently hard into the floor and bounced back higher than Usagi's 5'5" frame.

They both spun around to face each other and launched their freshly acquired weapons at one another. There was a general inhalation of breath from the spectators as the foam balls flew at the "twins" _far_ too fast for either girl to dodge.

Minako let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding, in a rush of air. Looking down at the caught ball gripped tightly in her hand she grinned in triumph.

"I win-" She looked up and her jaw dropped.

Usagi smiled sweetly and waved her own caught ball in a cheeky sort of manner. Minako was shocked only for a moment and then she too was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It's...a tie..." Mr. Yaamahi declared slowly; still slightly amazed at the display of such an intense game of _dodgeball_ - of all things.

"If we had been allowed to use our powers I would've creamed you." Minako boasted confidently. She tossed the dodge ball to a startled Taiki and strode over to Usagi.

Usagi rolled her eyes and threw her ball to the teacher before stretching her back. "Whatever, Mina-chan." She stopped her own stretching while Minako began hers and the rest of her friends jogged over.

"Makoto! Rei! You two were awesome!" Usagi complimented making the group laugh. It was then that they all noticed the entire class had gone silent and were staring at the group of sophomores. It wasn't until everyone started talking at once that _really_ ticked Tellulu off.

"Give me that!" She hissed, and ripped and orange ball from her boyfriend's distracted hold. Despite her "prep" tendencies, Tellulu was a Varsity player on the school's softball team and she exercised all her strength and aim as he released the ball at Usagi's turned back.

With reflexes honed by gymnastics and other mysterious, extra-curricular activities, Usagi reached behind her and grabbed the ball before it connected with the backs of her knees. She seemed to study the orange, vinyl material closely before she met Tellulu's shocked gaze.

The emerald-haired Senior sneered and looked down her nose at the blonde with disgust and contempt. "This is P.E. Tsukino - not the ballet. You **_and_** your freaky friends."

A few of the seniors chuckled weakly, but the intended "insult" didn't faze Usagi or her friends. When the sophomores failed to respond, Tellulu scoffed and started towards the locker room.

"Gymnastics."

Tellulu turned slowly around to face the one who had spoken.

It was _Galaxia_.

  
"_Excuse me_?" She sputtered; already seething with renewed rage. Usagi's group of sophomores were **floored** into shock. Galaxia Seiha, who was in constant rivalry with Tellulu for being the most popular Senior, was standing up for _them_!

Well...the year had certainly started out with a "bang".

"It wasn't ballet." Now Haruka was stepping in! "It was gymnastics."

Both of Galaxia's and Haruka's "posse" moved to stand behind their respective leaders and in support of the sophomores.

"I never wanted to upset anyone," Usagi declared sincerely in a quiet voice.

No doubt a cruel retort was forming on Tellulu's lips when Galaxia let out a laugh, "Stop being such a bitch, 'Lu."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Usagi was thankful that P.E. was the last period of the day and she and Minako were easily able to slip out of the buzzing school.

Now as she and Minako sped down the streets of Tokyo and **Linkin' Park** blared from the car's surround-sound stereo system, Usagi's mind was filled with conflicting thoughts about her first day as a sophomore.

Whipping around another corner she sighed.

__

It's certainly going to be an interesting year...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Read & Review! Who knows how long it'll be till we get the next chappy out!

KissThis & PlutoTime


End file.
